theskyrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Colony Directory
Northern Province -Alexandria- Capital of the United Government of Earth, located in the Northern Province. Contains the world's most prestigious college, the Lanchester-Brown University, along with the best and most beautiful museums, AND the most world-renowned hospital. Where Graham Josey is currently being hospitalized. Character Origin Cade Quartermaine Grif Mason Texas Mason Venn Groban '''-New Helsinki-' Located within the northern province directly above what once was Finland. Deals with almost anything military, especially if its government related. Many people seeking military training come here. However, it's not only military. It's a huge colony. With civilians and everything. Character Origin Kelthias Rosencruz -New Istanbul- A colony of the Northern Province, located within half a day's flight of Alexandria. This province is rather large, and is located directly above the city of Istanbul, or what was once the city of Istanbul. It was home to Dr. Maxwell Sargon, Meikyu Tien-Sargon, Carlos Armen, and Robyn Lilithia. Located here is the House of Mercy, a government run orphanage that is anything but merciful. Character Origins This Orphanage produced Meikyu, Robyn, Carlos, Moira*, and many others, all of whom have severe emotional trauma. '-New Siberia-' ''Northern Provincial colony dealing with high-end Governmental scientific research. Facilities blew up mysteriously, howevah. ''-Orbeau -'' Vastly overpopulated Northern Provincial colony where Danny Penhaligon and Erin Pheonix grew up. It's a shoddy equivalent of Hollywood in the fact that it houses the most media franchise headquarters and celebrities in the world. Character Origin Danny Penhaligon Erin Pheonix -Petrov- Petrov is famous for its Cathedral. It is also one of the few places left on earth where one can find the Catholic Church. This makes it very popular with high level government officials, as they like to pretend to be Catholic, or at least try. It is home to Agatha Hyde, Gabriella Castillo, and Julian and his siblings. Character Origin Gabriella Castillo '''-Waynnia-' Located above where Sweden once was, Waynnia is famous for its factories and its shopping districts. It also has one of the last privately-owned houses in the Northern Province, which has now been converted into a museum, depicting the homestead and living conditions one may have lived during the pre-Viral years. Character Origins The Joseys (Garret, Graham, Greyson, Granny, Guy, Gregory, Greta, Grace, Gracie, Gertrude, Gunther, Gladius, Galadriel, Lapys) The Snows (Germani, Ameryka, Britannia) Teru Argall '-Weiland -' Located in the mid-north-western part of the provincial area, close to the border. Houses the best pilot/flight training program in the world. Character Origin Giles Denam Rox Denam Eastern Province -Adarna- Colony in the Eastern Province. More info to come at a later time. -Fafosala- "A hive of scum and villainy." Fafosala is the one pirate colony every respectable pirate avoids. It is home to the truly vile pirates, those rapists and murderers who are in the pirate business just because they like to savage people and places. Unlike the pirates of Drayton, who are partially organized, and have some pseudo-political goal (fighting against the government), the pirates of Fafosala don't care who they attack. Most attacks on neutral colonies come from here. The most famous pirate from here was Captain Benoit, know for being banned from every other port in the sky. He vanished some 5 months ago. It is also the place where the pirate ship Moulin Rouge makes berth. Character Origin Gestalt Cambelle Julian Sage Sonny Cambelle Southern Province -Demetera- Southern colony allied with the Government. This 'rural' colony is made specifically for agricultural use. Character Margaret O'Malley grew up here. -Hellion- Neutral colony of the Southern/Western Provincial border. More orderly than Paonia, it goes under its own localized system of government. What sets it mostly apart, however, is the fact that Hellion's main economy derives from its amazing theme park. A fourth of the colony's surface area is made up of this amusement park, and is the second biggest in the world. In Winds of Revelation , this is where most characters first meet up. Lillian Faith Rivoldi and Boonie are runaways that somewhat originate from here. Also houses the dilapidated Rift Ferguson Museum. -Vox - Govvie-allied backwater Southern Province colony. The Gun Smoke lands here for a time, only to get attacked hours later. Western Province -Argo - Govvie-allied colony in the Western Province . Small and quaint, and holds one of the most world-renowned police academies. It's also the place in which characters Griffin Callerana , Rilani Callerana, and Davis Furr grew up. Greyson , Graham, and Garret Josey had also resided there for a couple years. Tatari the Drifter was also there on a smuggling job a few times, where he originally met Griffin. Character Origin Davis Furr Griffin Callerana Rilani Callerana -Avalon - Govvie-allied colony in the Western Province. Where character Tallulah Brennan originates. Character Origin Tallulah Brennan -Coosawhatchie- Adjacent to Argo. Holds the third most prominent zoo/museum of extinct animals of the world. Character Origin Blaine Thomas '-Domtrix-' ''Where Donn Garret's family resides in the Western Province. Character Origin Donn Garret -Drayton- Pirate-allied colony in the Western Province. Beginning point of the First Chapter in which the Gemstone pirates were attacked by the Government. Slowly repairing itself from the shambles to which it has been reduced. -Over Brooke - Pirate-allied colony of the Western Province. Known for its actual 'brooke', which is a man-made transparent funnel thing that runs overhead throughout the colony, producing a naturally-moving brooke complete with actual fish. Characters Trace Walters , Zyla Walters , and Elizabeth "Lessie" Applegate originate from here. This is where the Gun Smoke first took flight after 10 years of absence as well. -Paonia- Neutral-allied colony in the Western Province. Run by a mix of 'crime' families, a merchant council, and a special 'police' force, Paonia seems beyond odd to outsiders, especially as the 'crimes' are not even illegal! Its hub of all trades make it indispensable to all sides of the world. Characters Tatari the Drifter, Yin Zhen, Eli Veer, Collin Dangle, Ruine "Kieru" Faris grew up and originated from here. Jori Dangle has lived there for many years, and Meikyu lived there for a short time. '''-Reddell-' Stationed in the Western Province, quite far from the border of the Northern Province. The large concrete jungle of a city looks the same no matter from which location you look at it because of its huge, rough walls made from the same concrete on the streets and the buildings. Even its surrounding environment is gloomy and dull, only dead plains with only a few trees still growing here and there. The city was built on top of another broken down colony and renamed, few know it was originally a base of operations built by the government. The reason to why it was razed is unknown but Reddell was built on its remains, its creators having salvaged much of the ruins and the broken-down vehicles to do so. Now, a hundred years later it is a huge city run by crime and self-indulgence. Gangleaders have taken areas of the city for themselves and what law the city once had has forsaken half of the city in fear and loss of hope to restore the peace between the rather recently founded gangs. People in this part of the colony generally has no care for what is going on outside its borders and the city is therefor considered to be neutral. -Tavia- Another neutral colony positioned adjacent to Hellion, it's among the largest commerce colonies in the world, and feeds off of Hellion's abundance of tourists for the majority of its income. -Tora- Though publicly pronounced as a Govvie-allied colony in the Western Province, Toran government secretly houses and handles pirate activities. It is a place pirate captain of the SS Sentiment , Skylar Ackart , once frequented in life. The place was put on lock-down in Chapter One, when there was suspected to be fugitives in the colony. To this day, however, Tora remains under the radar for its true pirate allegiance. Character Origin Rosalia Tonda ''Other -Traelene - A neutral colony located over the Atlantic Ocean, directly between the four Provinces, Traelene is known for exactly one thing - the Festival of Peace . Held every year, this festival is attended by many representatives from the Neutral colonies, the UGE, and even a few pirate colonies, and is known as one of the biggest celebrations of the year. Traelene is also the home colony to Katherine Thatcher , and now the site of the tragically world-shaking Peace Day Massacre . - Zenith - Zenith is a hidden colony that is in constant motion between the West, South, and Eastern provinces. It was assembled with the remains of a former colony of the Southern Province known as Gallia, which is known to have slipped below the clouds in August of 245. The Government broadcasted that there had been an unexpected malfunction in the mechanism that kept them afloat, and that the colony had already fallen beyond reach when aid arrived. In actuality, Dr. Abraham had managed to prevent the demise of the colony, but the miasma took its toll on the population as well as its patriotism. Having lost faith in the government and dreading the pirates, Joseph Vitani proposed the construction of this colony. Now, Zenith is a safe-haven for those who live within its walls. Technological advances have heightened the security of their land more than ever—with cloaking devices to ensure that they do not appear on any radar and an outer shell that mimics the atmosphere around it, making it appear invisible to the naked eye. The interior of the colony is bright and filled with agricultural life, tiered off into different districts that lead up to the Operations building, which houses The Council as well as many of the research facilities. Because they are hidden from the other colonies, they get most of their food from farms that were developed by select families and depend a great deal on the governing force known as The Council. Those who are born into the colony don't usually know about what goes on outside. Their main concern is daily life. Those who are of higher authority are the ones who worry about foreign affairs. The only people to leave are scouts, who go out every now and again for one of four things: gather information, check on security, maintenance on the exterior, or to get supplies. The only person to ever leave the colony to live elsewhere was Kendrix Zhan, who commandeered a ship with two accomplices and stole away years ago. Otherwise, none who have lived in Zenith have moved elsewhere. Secrecy is a key component to Zenith’s survival, so The Council frowns upon any move made that might cause information to be leaked. Character Origins: Liam Nuka Abraham Satine Vitani Kendrix Zhan Category:World Category:Browse